ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters International 1
Ghostbusters International 1 is the first issue of Volume Three of the ongoing series by IDW Publishing. Plot There's something strange in the neighborhood... and whether that neighborhood is in New York City or Venice, Italy, the Ghostbusters will be there! After a bust at the United Nations, the boys in gray are engaged to investigate an Old World haunting, where they begin to unravel a mystery that sends them around the globe (while still trying to keep their contract with the City, County, and State of New York!). Join us for the next chapter in Ghostbusters history - because you demanded it: GHOSTBUSTERS INTERNATIONAL! Previews World page Issue #1 10/21/15 Cast Ready to Believe Everyone Jennifer Ray Stantz Werecat Ghost Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Ghost Priests Mr. Okonjo Erland Vinter Jenny Moran Janine Melnitz Kylie Griffin Gulper Ghost Walter Peck Haunted America Case Files Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Peter Venkman Kylie Griffin Ghost Alligators Equipment Ready to Believe Everyone Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto Goggles P.K.E. Meter Trap Paranormal Containment Research Tank Haunted America Case Files Proton Pack Particle Thrower Boson Pack Trap Proton Grenade Environmental Haunted America Case Files Psychomagnotheric Slime Items Ready to Believe Everyone The Twinkie Painting of the Trustees Locations Ready to Believe Everyone East Village Village Psychic United Nations Building Empire State Building Chrysler Building Warehouse O'Shaner's Egon's Apartment Haunted America Case Files St. Augustine Lighthouse Development On August 2, 2014, Erik Burnham revealed the reason for the end of ongoing isn't sales related citing conversations at San Diego Comic Con 2014. Burnham also commented he and Dan Schoening will stick around and a Volume 3 might happen but it isn't set in stone yet. Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 8/2/14 On August 5, 2014, in an interview, Tom Waltz hinted the events of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters mini-series will matter and will rear their heads in future stories of both franchises. "The Grim, The Green, & The Ghosts In Epic IDW Crossover" Previews Interview 8/5/14 On July 12, 2015, Erik Burnham announced there will be a Volume Three coming in 2016. Also returning will be Dan Schoening and Luis Delgado. erikburnham Tweet #1 7/12/15 On July 16, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed Volume Three is tentatively set to begin in Spring 2016 around April. erikburnham Tweet 7/16/15 On July 23, 2015, when asked about the use of witches, Erik Burnham hinted he "had an aim to do something for Volume 3", but the crew "went with another tack instead to start." erikburnham Tweet 7/23/15 On August 12, 2015, Erik Burnham stated there were no more crossovers plans for the near future. erikburnham Tweet #2 8/12/15 He also hinted IDW is considering going to five issues per trade paperback. If it happens, he would start capping story arcs at five instead of four issues or, at most, where an arc would have a mid-point break. Sales and pre-orders are and always be a factor. Burnhamania Tumblr 8/12/15 On August 13, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed he initially pitched 'a year or so' worth of issues for Volume Three, with the first six months more specifically fleshed out. Burnhamania Tumblr 8/13/15 On September 18, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed he will be working on Issue #1 next week. erikburnham Tweet 9/18/15 On September 25, 2015, Erik Burnham confirmed he saw the covers to Issue #1 this week. erikburnham Tweet 9/25/15 On October 9, 2015, a new series titled Ghostbusters International was announced. It centers around Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore and Egon Spengler taking on supernatural threats in other parts of the world. The first issue picks up where "Ghostbusters: Get Real" and the Annual 2015 leave off. It begins with the Ghostbusters performing their unique service at the United Nations only to earn a few trips overseas to track down problematic spirits. The team will go to Italy and France. In Italy, they will go the island of Poveglia near Venice. Some cases will involve them being hired to investigate while some will be just because Ray wants to look into it, much like the Haunted America arc in Volume 1. Burnham teases there may be a connective mystery. Burnham confirmed there will be different attitudes towards ghosts and Ghostbusters in play in different locations and hints at the the red tape in trying to bring unlicensed nuclear accelerators across a border. Meanwhile in New York, there will be some new and old Ghostbusters alike. Janine Melnitz will be probably be looking into hiring. There will be the return of some favorites. The narrative will definitely cut back to New York City for stories. It's not an all on-the-road show. Comic Book Resources "NYCC EXCLUSIVE: Ghostbusters Go Worldwide In New "International" Series" 10/9/15 Erik Burnham confirmed it is the new ongoing series. The title might or might not revert back to just "Ghostbusters" like with Volume 2 in the case of it starting off being titled "New Ghostbusters." erikburnham Tweet #1 10/9/15 erikburnham Tweet #2 10/9/15 Burnham also has sent the script for Issue #1 to Tom Waltz. erikburnham Tweet #3 10/9/15 On October 14, 2015, IDW posted a summary from New York Comic Con. The synopsis for Ghostbusters International confirmed the Ghostbusters will "investigate an Old-World haunting, where they begin to unravel a mystery that sends them around the globe (while still trying to keep their contract with the City, County, and State of New York!)." IDW Publishing Facebook "IDW Publishing ‪#‎NYCC‬ 2015 Wrap Up 2016 Projects To Watch For" 10/14/15 On October 22, 2015, Erik Burnham teased the title of the story as "Ready to Believe Everyone." erikburnham Tweet 10/22/15 On October 26, 2015, Erik Burnham noted the subscription cover features some of Special Agent Melanie Ortiz's investigations. erikburnham Tweet 10/26/15 On October 27, 2015, Dan Schoening replied he's only working on thumbnails currently. Dapperpomade Tweet 10/27/15 On October 31, 2015, Erik Burnham confirmed Dan Schoening is currently drawing Issue #1. erikburnham Tweet 10/31/15 On November 2, 2015, Erik Burnham shared a work in progress teaser of page one. erikburnham Tweet 11/2/15 On November 3, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed the title "Ghostbusters International" is a pure coincidence and has no direct connection to a discarding ending in the first movie nor the Ghostbusters Role-Playing Game. It was the direction and title Tom Waltz asked for. erikburnham Tweet 11/3/15 On December 9, 2015, Dan Schoening announced he saw the proof for Issue #1. Dapperpomade Tweet 12/9/15 On December 14, 2015, in an interview, Erik Burnham revealed Issue #1 is set "purely in" New York City. Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham Part 3, Question 18 answer 12/14/15 Jenny Moran and Janine will talk about red tape in the issue in regard to hiring help. Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham Part 3, Question 19 answer 12/14/15 On January 5, 2016, 3 pages from Issue #1 was included in IDW's 2016 preview. IDW Publishing 2016 Sneak Peek 1/5/16 On January 7, 2016, in an interview, Erik Burnham revealed Issue #1 begins shortly after the events of the annual. Janine set up shop in the Warehouse since the Firehouse is still being repaired. IDW Publishing "Ghostbusters: International’s Erik Burnham Discusses Rotating Line Ups and New Locations" 1/7/16 On January 26, 2016, a cover, credits page, and 5 page preview was posted. Ghostbusters International #1 preview via Comic Book Resources 1/26/16 Trivia *The Diamond order code is NOV150348. *Erik Burnham titled the issue's main story "Ready to Believe Everyone" erikburnham Tweet 10/22/15 *Regular Cover **The regular cover starts off a theme for Volume 3. For each issue, they will be inspired by old European post cards and advertising. *Subscription Cover **Melanie Ortiz, Kylie Griffin, and Peter Venkman appear on the cover battling Ghost Alligators at the St. Augustine Lighthouse. *Dramatis Personae **Ray's biography mentions the Mass Sponge Migration he talked about in the first movie **Ray's Occult Books is mentioned in Ray and Kylie's biographies. **Winston's biography alludes to his "seen shit that will turn you white" line from the first movie **Egon's biography mentions the time he almost he drilled a hole in his head which Peter mentioned in the first movie. **Egon's biography mentions his polyphasic sleeping, which first came up in Volume One Issue #8. **Janine's biography mentions her racquetball hobby. **Jenny's biography mentions Ron Alexander, the defunct Ghost Smashers, and the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission. *What Came Before! **The events of the Ghostbusters: Get Real miniseries and Ghostbusters Annual 2015 are summarized. **The summary mentions or alludes to: ***Proteus ***The Real Ghostbusters ***Tokyo ***Staten Island ***Sandman ***Firehouse *Page 1 **Jennifer from the first movie debuts in the IDW Comics continuity. She apparently took Peter's words to heart and became a psychic. **The illustration on the Death card resembles Death from Volume One of the ongoing series. *Page 2 **Ray is wearing the outfit he wore when he first appeared in the first movie. **Ray is drinking a Pequod's, the coffee chain that debuted in Volume One of the ongoing series. **Ray talks about the misconceptions and true meaning of the Death card. *Page 3 **As in the movie, a call about a ghost interrupts a session with Jennifer. **Ray mentions the Turtle Bay neighborhood. ***In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1, the Ghostbusters battled the Bug-Eye Ghost in Turtle Bay. **Jennifer draws the Tower card. ***Incidentally, in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Infernal Machine", Eduardo Rivera drew the Tower card. *Page 4 **In panel 1, the Empire State Building is on the left of the United Nations Building and the Chrysler Building is on its right. **The ghost appears to be visually based on the Werecat the late Michael Jackson transforms into in the music video for his song "Thriller" **Incidentally, the Extreme Ghostbusters fought the Sphinx in the United Nations Building in "The Sphinx" *Page 5 **The bust appears to take place in the General Assembly room. **Winston and Ray talk about Gray's. ***Gray's Papaya is a 24 hour hot dog restaurant on 72nd Street and is known for its inexpensive but high-quality hot dogs. They are also known for their variety of non-alcoholic fruit drinks. *Page 8 **In panel 2, the country placard by Winston is for Moldovia, a country that comes up in Ghostbusters II in regard to Vigo. **Peter refers to the clergy ghosts as the Sarducci Choir, a nod to the fictional character Father Sarducci. *Page 10 **The paramedics are visually based on Dom DeLuise and Burt Reynold's characters in the "Cannonball Run" movies. **Peter alludes to Ecto-1 but it isn't seen in this issue. *Page 11 **Erland Vinter mentions the refusal as grounds to release the trapped ghost. This dates back to the Ghostbusters' first call seen in the first movie when they almost released Slimer back into the ballroom. *Page 12 **In panel 4, Vinter's check references Irving Trust. This was the bank later replaced by Manhattan City Bank in the first movie script. **In panel 6, on Vinter's check is a reference to Kahlil from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Casting the Runes" *Page 13 **The outfit Janine wearing is what she wore in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. **Janine's whale paperweight is present. **On top of the middle drawer behind Janine is a box of organic chamomile. ***This is Janine's favorite flavor, as she admitted in the cutscene before the final level of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. **Right of the tea is the Ghostbusters Cereal box with the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man on the front and advertising the glow-in-the-dark Ghost Flyer frisbee. **In panel 2, on the coat rack is Janine's white leopard coat from Ghostbusters II **In panel 3, Jenny presents drinks from Pequod's. **Jenny mentions OSHA or the Occupational Safety and Health Administration. It is a federal agency of the United States that regulates workplace safety and health. **Janine mentions Jenny is the Ghostbusters' new liaison. This was revealed in the Volume 9 trade paperback's version of Volume 2 Issue #20's epilogue pages. **Jenny asks about Japan, where Janine and Kylie were transported to in Get Real #4. **In panel 4, the note on the computer references Louis Tully. **Janine alludes to Proteus, the primary antagonist of the Get Real mini-series. *Page 14 **In panel 2, behind Jenny is the Ecto-3 from The Real Ghostbusters. **Janine thinks back to Ray's quick hiring of Winston in the first movie. **Janine mentions the Chicago Ghostbusters. **The Chicago branch's bureaucratic issues were revealed by Rookie in Volume 1 Issue #13. *Page 15 **O'Shaner's is named after artist Evan Shaner who contributed interior and cover art to the Ghostbusters ongoing series. **O'Shaner's is a stand in for Baker Street Pub & Restaurant at 1152 First Avenue. **In panel 1, under the traffic signal is a two way ad, on the left is the Hardee's Ghostbusters II Slimer Sundae and on the right is the Ghostbusters x J.S. Burgers Cafe menu for the Ghostbusters meals. **The neon light displays are for: ***The four leaf clover is "Kildarby's," a nod to Lord Kildarby from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Bird of Kildarby" ***Miller Time, a nod to Miller Light and Peter's line after Gozer vanished in the first movie ***On the far right, the yellow neon display on the far right invokes the Ghostbusters' Who Ya Gonna Call? credo **Winston is wearing his Forces of Good shirt based on the group from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Night Game" **Peter is wearing his blue sweatshirt from Ghostbusters II **Ray is wearing his red shirt, tan vest from Ghostbusters II **In panel 2, the first bartender is visually based on Mitch Geralds, an artist from Minneapolis. He's making himself his favorite cocktail, the Sidecar. erikburnham Tweet 1/28/16 **In panel 2, on the TV set above Peter is the opening shot of Garibaldi's Residence in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Infernal Machine" **In panel 4, the bartender is visually based on Evan Shaner. **Winston mentions Vinter was born in Iceland. **Ray references the A-Team. ***The series writer Erik Burnham wrote an A-Team comic prior to Ghostbusters. *Page 16 **Egon having an apartment came up once before on page 49 of the Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular book, an adaptation of the first movie. Ray hid out at Egon's after a Stantz family reunion went bad. Ray watched him tend to his rooftop fungus farm. **The animated Egon also temporarily used a cane. This was in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Sphinx" as well. **In panel 2, the cardboard boxes are of Cracker Jacques and Swizzlers - a nod to Cracker Jacks and Twizzlers snacks. **In panel 2, left of the boxes is the Kenner Ecto-Blaster from the Weapon Action Figure Toys 5 set. **In panel 2, above Egon's right hand, on the monitor is Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg. **In panel 2, on the far right is the Basic English sign from "Stripes" **In panel 3, is a box of Cheese Its, which Egon eats from in the first movie **In panel 3, there is a chart of spores, molds, and fungus on the wall and fungi in the fish tank **In panel 3, in the bottom right corner is a Twinkie. **In panel 3, the redesigned chemical laser setup on the table in front of Kylie is from the movie "Real Genius" ***Incidentally, William Atherton portrayed Jerry Hathaway, the antagonist of the movie. **In panel 3, standing up against a table in the middle appears to be a Hoverboard from "Back To The Future II" *Page 17 **In the observation tank is the Gulper Ghost from the Kenner Egon classic hero action figure. **Kylie mentions the Spates Catalog, a book on the paranormal that came up in the first movie. **Kylie also mentions the Kemp's Paranormal Encyclopedia. This is a nod to the late Ghostbusters fan, Ryan Kemp following his cameo and reference at the end of the main story in the Annual 2015. *Page 18 **The building is based on Grossjuck Plaza from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Robo-Buster" **In panel 2 and 3 is the Board of Trustees Painting cursed artifact from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions **Peter mentions couscous, probably part of the Moroccan take out Egon ordered *Page 19 **Walter Peck mentions the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Committee. *Page 20 **In panel 2, framed on the wall is the "We'll Kill This Dog" cover of National Lampoon's January 1973 issue, designed by the late Michael Gross. *Page 21 **The case file is named after the Haunted America arc from Volume 1. *Page 22 **Melanie's investigations started at the end of Volume 2 Issue #20. **The case covers Florida's St. Augustine Lighthouse. **The FBI field office in Jacksonville is mentioned. **Among the equipment listed is the Boson Pack and Proton Grenades. Psychomagnotheric Slime is also mentioned. **The file mentions "ghost walks" and the lighthouse's history for paranormal activity used for profit. **The disembodied voices are typically debunked as the wind or seagulls. **The agent who take witness statements, Special Agent Tanaka is named after Ghostbusters Wiki administrator Mrmichaelt. **The nearby zoological park mentioned is likely the St. Augustine Alligator Farm Zoological Park. It was founded in 1893. **In the incident details, the "Mood Slime" nickname is used *Page 27 **The homage to the "Ghostbusters" music video from Volume 2 Issue #20 is reused on the page with the crew's social media links. *In Ghostbusters: Deviations, the events of Issue #1 are summarized on page 36. Panel 3 from page 20 and panel 1 from page 5 are used in the recap on page 36 and 38 respectively. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersInternationalIssueOneRegularCoverPR.jpg|Regular Cover in solicits GhostbustersInternationalIssueOneSubCoverPR.jpg|Subscription Cover in solicits GhostbustersInternationalIssueOneSubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersInternationalIssue1CreditsPage.jpg|Credits page GhostbustersInternationalIssue1DramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae GhostbustersInternationalIssue1WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before GhostbustersReadersGuide.jpg|Reader's Guide Category:IDW Contents